crystaldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace Wayland
Jace was born to' 'Stephen' 'and' 'Celine Herondale. While he was still in Celine's womb,' 'Valentine Morgenstern' 'constantly gave Celine Herondale' 'Ithuriel's' 'angel blood - without her knowledge - to mix with her food and, therefore, with her unborn baby's blood. When his father was killed, her mother soon followed, presumed to have committed suicide. Valentine, desperate for the baby he had been giving' 'angel' 'blood, had' 'Hodge Starkweather' 'help him take the child from Celine's dead body shortly after. After faking his and his real' 'son's' 'death, Valentine took off with both Jonathan and Jace and raised them separately. He took the identity of' 'Michael Wayland' 'who was, in fact, the one he killed in his place, along with Micheal's son. Jace, believing his father was Michael Wayland, was raised by Valentine both lovingly and harshly. He instilled thoughts such as "To love is to destroy" into Jace's mind. Once, Valentine gave Jace a falcon to train, intending it to be a killing companion, not a pet. After taming it, Jace showed it to his father who broke its neck, saying that he was supposed to train it to become obedient, not to love him. When he was ten, Valentine realized that someone knew he was still alive, so he yet again staged his death as Michael Wayland, convincing Jace and everyone else that his real father had died just then. He was later sent to theNew York Institute' 'to live with the' 'Lightwoods. 'Personality ' The archetypal Byronic hero, Jace gives the impression of holding most people in disdain but is quite chivalrous toward women. He is extremely arrogant, believing himself to be "the best Shadowhunter" and to be above others. He can also be very sarcastic if he wants to be and is shown to be very confident about his looks and has dated a lot of girls, with Aline stating that he "gets around." His charisma, good looks, and charm have made him quite the ladies' man, and he is implied to be somewhat promiscuous among girls. Despite his luck with girls, he never forms emotional attachments for more than a brief amount of time, if at all, because of the way Valentine had taught him that "to love is to destroy." And that love, therefore, makes a person weak. Jace shares the snobbish attitude toward mundanes and Downworlders that the Lightwoods have in common with Valentine, though he lacks their extremist tendencies. Beneath Jace's flippant exterior lies a soul in constant torment. He is filled with a deep-seated rage that he keeps in check most of the time and which he channels into fighting and slaying demons and also, sometimes, his sarcastic and nasty remarks. Jace has a strong moral core, but also exhibits sadistic tendencies which he got on account of being raised by Valentine and at times can be extremely vindictive, though often only cruel to protect those he loves. Part of Jace loves Valentine, despite the abuse, who was at times kind and affectionate towards him. Also, he is slightly afraid of Valentine at first, because of his memories with him as a child. He is also unable to bring himself to kill him on the several occasions when he was given the chance to. 'Physical Description ' Jace is known for and has a strong title for his good looks. He is described as having fine, curly, golden blond hair and eyes that look gold in the light with long eyelashes. He has a slim, muscular build and is about 5'11" in height. His face is often described as being beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and angular Like all other Shadowhunters, he is covered in thin, silver scars from years of applying various magical runes with a stele for battle and healing purposes, as well as permanent runes that look like tattoos. Jace is seventeen years old, though that was assuming he was Valentine (or Michael Wayland's) son, and his real age is determined to be between a few years younger than Jonathan Christopher and a year or so older than Clary. Jace is also noted to be left-handed (like Valentine). He is said to look like his true father, Stephen Herondale, except around the eyes where he looks like his mother, Celine Herondale. He has a birthmark in the shape of a star on his left shoulder 'Abilities ' Jace, as a Shadowhunter, is given: Angel Blood: All Nephilim have some of the angel, Raziel's, blood in their veins. This gives them the ability to survive runes. Jace has more than the usual amount of angel blood, Ithuriel's, because of Valentine's experiments. This gave him strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, coordination, and leaping ability that surpasses that of other Shadowhunters. Marks: Jace has had several runes placed on his skin, including healing runes, strength runes, speed runes, and stealth runes. 'Paraphernalia ' Stele, a tool used to draw runes onto the skin of Shadowhunters. Sensor, a tool used to detect demonic activity in the area. Seraph Blades, weapons that take the form of dull tubes with blunt edges when deactivated. They are given Angel names and, when the power of the namesake Angel is called upon, the blade springs to life, growing into a bright, glowing dagger. Daggers and Swords: Jace has used a few daggers and swords in battle as well. He and Alec run-into Azura and Arthur Mitchell while they are on their quest for answers, and becomes friends with them. Alec and Jace decide to help them.